


Was I ever really gone

by peterxparker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterxparker/pseuds/peterxparker
Summary: What if Tony Stark never actually died and pulled a Fury? What when Peter was about to give in he saved him? And what if they were finally reunited? Would they just end up torn apart?A post endgame fix to help fix our broken hearts. Tony stark was back and Peter and him were reunited. Its canon up till ffh comes out. It is mainly set at what would be the end of ffh





	1. I'm here and I'm not leaving again

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic I decided to make mysterio the villain. It is not mainly based around him though. Im hoping through this fic Peter can meet all the people we want him to and truly shine as an avenger.

"You're going to be okay. You can rest now."  
Peter didnt know what to do.How could Pepper say that. How could they be okay in a world without Tony Stark. He stumbled backwards and fell to his knees. He felt so hopeless. They had won but it didnt feel like winning. He cried into his knees for what felt like hours. He felt a tap on his shoulder. Standing in front of him was the Captain America. Normally Peter would have been overjoyed and so excited he'd embarrass himself. But Peter didn't care. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered now that Tony was gone.

Three months later....

Peter Parker was cornered. He had let his guard down when he found out Mysterio wasn't on his side. And now he was trapped in a corner. He closed his eyes accepting his faith as Mysterio lifted up his hand. Peter braced himself for the blast. It never came. He opened his eyes. Mysterio fist had been caught by another. blocking his shot was Iron Man. Peter was shocked. Surely there was no way that under that suit was Tony Stark. Still he was unable to move out of shock. Thoughts started coming to he his head. What if it was really Tony. He pushed them away as that was impossible. He came back to his senses right around when Iron man was plummeted across the street crashing in to the building. If there was even a slight chance that iron man was tony stark no way was peter going to let him die.

Peter was there before his brain had time to catch up. He did his very best but it was a losing battle. Mysterio was too powerful. Peter looked over at the unconscious iron man. He couldn't accept defeat. He just couldn't. Pictures of May,Pepper,Mj,Ned and even happy passed through is brain. He had something to fight for.He felt this sudden surge of energy. A white light blasted out of his hands, knocking Mysterio back ten paces. Without hesitation he swung forward and wrapped Mysterio in his webs

Peter ran over to Iron man.  
"Tony is that you. Please tell me it's you," said Peter forgetting anything he told himself earlier about it being impossible that it was Tony. The helmet faded away to reveal a very tired looking Tony Stark. He looked like he had been through a lot. Tears started falling down Peters face now. There was no way that this man in front of him was Tony Stark. But it was.  
"Peter. It's me."  
"Ho-how." His speech fell away as Tony pulled him into a hug.  
"I've missed you so much," said peter.  
"I've missed you to kid. you wouldn't believe how much.

Peters eyes opened. On one side of him was May. Peter looked hopefully at the other side but nothing was there except an empty chair. Peter sat straight up. He had so many questions.  
"Hey Peter, lie down" came Mays voice. Peter obeyed but he did not stay silent.  
"May was i dreaming earlier? I saw Tony and Mysterio was evil and a weird flashy light came out of my hand."  
No Peter you weren't dreaming. I don't know any details but Tonys back and you don't have to worry about Mysterio. I'll leave it up to him to answer anymore questions because I really don't know." There was a short knock on the door.  
"Tony Stark is here," said a nurse.  
"Okay thank you," May said. The nurse left and May spoke.  
"Okay I'll leave you two to talk when he gets here." About 20 seconds later Tony walked in. May left and Peter just stared at Tony. The reality of the situation hit him. Tony was back. Without giving it a second thought he leaped out of bed and hugged him. He started blurting out questions through tears.  
"Peter its okay I'm here and I'm not leaving again.


	2. The explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just how tony is still alive. This book is my coping mechanism so dont expect it to be great with no plotholes. If you have a question just comment it and ill come with an answer. Its a short chapter and you dont have to read it as it isnt really relvent to the story.

Tony Stark was back. How was this possible? Well it all started on Titan. Dr Strange had seen the one and only chance they had at surviving. He knew he had to talk to Tony immediately. What happened on the battle field was not as it seemed.  
Tony knew that eventually he would have to sacrifice himself. He didn't know exactly when it would happen but he knew it would. He also knew that the sacrifice he would make is separate to what everyone thinks it is. You see Thanos was the big threat right then. He was threatening to destroy half of the universe. Tony knew about another threat. One that would destroy the whole universe. He was the only one that knew except for now Dr Strange. But he couldnt recruit the avengers to help him. Not while this threat was threatening to kill his Pepper and Peter and even Rhodey. He had been told what to do and the slim details of what was going to happen if everything worked out. When Tony went out onto the battlefield in 2023 he was prepared. He had recorded a message to say goodbye to his family and his tech was ready to save him. He forgot everything when he saw Peter Parker come up to him. He knew he had to leave and fake his death. He knew that he was never coming back. He knew this would be the last time he saw Peter. He grabbed him into a hug as he was still rambling. It was too painful.  
Tony felt the surge of energy when he put on the gauntlet. He had ranked up his tech to keep the powers mainly in the suit but his tech would never be able to keep the power of the infinity stones completely away...  
He lay on the ground. He saw Rhodey and then Peter running towards him.  
"Friday I'm going to need you to do what we practised," He whispered hoping the AI would hear him. Peter was here and the look on his face almost made Tony stop and tell the truth. That he was tired and hurt but he was alive. But then he remembered what would happen to Peter if he did that. He tried to hold back tears when Pepper came. His suit was blocking out the sound of his real heartbeat and put in a fake one that peter could here and friday would tell Pepper fake vitals...  
Dr Steven Strange had taken care of everything on earth. He had offered to transport the body and he let Tony go. Everything from there was easy enough.  
Tony thought it was impossible to defeat this villain without dying himself. He was wearing the same Iron Man suit as the final battle. The power of the Infinity stones went into his suit and while fighting the villain suddenly they all came out at once blasting the villain to his death. Tony should have died from all that power but he didn't. He ended up in the middle of nowhere trying to recover. Which he eventually did. He got back to a city and saw the news about what was happening in europe. He was back home in an Iron Man suit and to Europe before he knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know it wasnt great but it was the best i could do. Thanks for anyone whos reading this and there will be more chapters coming including Peters reaction to this next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so i need all the constructive criticism I can get. Hope you like it.
> 
> Please don't hate me for giving Peter additional powers. I guess the radioactive spider was a bit more radioactive then spider


End file.
